She Fell Out Of Nowhere
by flipsyde101
Summary: With no headband, no one knows where she came from, or how she got here. Problem is, neither does she......as if shes from a whole different world....LEEXOC


_Disclaimer: ANY ORIGINAL CONTENT (SUCH AS CHARATERS, THEMES, AND EVENTS) IS OWNED MY MASASHI KISHIMOTO. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF IT! AND THAT GOES FOR THE WHOLE STORY. Now, enjoy!!!! :D_

_Also, at the end of this chapter I'll have a few questions jotted down I think you might wonder. I'm not physic, so I can't be sure if these thoughts might come to mind. If you have some different questions, just review and ill be happy to answer them. And don't be afraid to be honest, since I know I'm not all that great at fan fictions…either way, I hope you enjoy the revised version of this story!!!! (Another note: If you have read the other version, Hiselle looks and is dressed the same.)_

_*************************************************************_

It was so dark, and Hiselle only saw the storm getting worse; the thunder lashing closer to her to try to strike her down…to get her killed. The water, the cruel, cruel waves attacked the sides of the boat like angry, hungry hands wanting to drag her down so that the fish and only god knows what can feast on her and Kaiden's bones. Everything was so good only this morning, the sun was shining brightly on the back of her and her dear friend's necks. It was so good even after the boat set out to sea…..Hiselle and Kaiden's smiled to each other at the thought of a new life at sea. The cruel life of orphans was too much at the house, so they finally got the head council to agree to let them live their own life without being in the town.

Hiselle dug the soles of her now soaked boots into the sodden wood of the boat, grabbing the rails so tight her knuckles bulged out of her fists. Another cruel wave struck the boat on the left side, nearly knocking Hiselle over. Her thoughts shifted to Kaiden's, remembering that he was on the opposite side she was on, probably dead or holding on for dear life.

"KAIDEN, ARE YOU OK??!!" Hiselle screamed madly, so loud it almost shook. "KAIDEN!!!"

No response.

Panicked, Hiselle threw her arms out from the rails, knowing the harsh winds would instantly knock her flat on her stomach. She dug her nails into the wood, pulling her self foot by foot until her arms we so weak she could even lift her up. Tears of frustration ran down her face, almost seeming to freeze her eyelids.

"Kaiden's, please! " Hiselle cried once more, her heart wrenching. She grunted, the wind flipping her on her back.

_No! He can't be! _Hiselle screamed with her thoughts. _This is too terrible to be real, it has to be a nightmare, and it has to! _With all her strength, Hiselle lifted herself to her knees, fighting the winds that were tangling her long, fiery red hair into knots. Out of the corner of her eye, Hiselle saw within the darkness an outline, with its own lighting striking from it, somehow having what looked like its own storm clouds.

"What is that? " Hiselle whispered, turning her head to stare straight into it. Her hair was whipping over one shoulder now, towards the strange thing which to Hiselle looked like a black hole. She felt her heart like an extreme weight in her chest, making her breathing so harsh she couldn't even scream.

_This can't be real…._

A jolt of lighting struck the deck of the boat, about 4 yards in front of her. It was small, but large enough to break a hole through the boat a knock Hiselle away like a tossed stone. Her whole body slammed against the wooden railing, breaking through it. Hiselle heard a loud _snap, and _pain blasted from her shoulder to her head. She screamed in pain, feeling the wind rush from the back of her neck. With a last effort, Hiselle, in spite of the wind, turned her head from the opposite side of her broken arm, staring distantly at the dark waters rushing to grab her and make her sink to the depths. A strange calmness washed over her, and only one thought managed to make its way across her mind…

_This can't be real…_

_This is only a nightmare…_

_This can't be real…_

_*************************************************************_

"Alright, that's enough for today Lee…" Ten-ten bent over and put her hands on her knees, letting out a long breath. "Haven't we raced enough? You've beaten me in laps like 15 times in 3 hours…" She wiped the sweat from her brow, letting out another breath. Ten-ten opened her eyes, seeing lee was standing with his back to her, staring at something in the river. This was their usual stopping point or hers moreover, since Lee normally kept on running…

But this was strange. Lee never stopped for anything when training. Not even in the middle of the forest, just outside the Konoha leaf village lines, where the forest was so dense, and only certain bold rays of sunlight made it to the forest floor. This, indeed, was strange.

"Lee? " Ten-ten asked confusion in her voice. She was surprised he was being so quiet. She squinted, seeing Lee bent down, studying something in the river. She took a few steps, trying to get a closer look.

"What's up with you? " She asked a chuckle in her tone. "What are you looking at?"

Lee didn't answer for a moment, turning to face Ten-ten. He raised his arm from his side, pointing to a body in the river.

"A girl, "Lee finally spoke, his tone etched with amazement. "She was just lying there, just……out of nowhere. "He turned his head, looking at her.

"And I think she's hurt. "


End file.
